darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Godwin
= Background = # Born February 27, 1822 # ??? (Opium War?) # Embraced around 20 (1842)? # (Roughly 100 years to account for in here.) # Arrives at Crystal Springs sometime in 1943 # Helped direct efforts during the Hope Drinker's War, though did not participate in the fighting himself. # Went into hiding during the Silent War, remained in Crystal Springs, all interaction with city and outside world through ghouls and tangled trails. # Worked out plans with his fellow surviving Elders (a Tremere and a Gangrel) to basically headlock whoever survived the War of the Namebreakers and coerce a non-aggression pact out of them. #* Began sneaking in neonates from the surrounding area as well as quietly siring a few progeny to bolster their numbers. # Assumes the title of Prince, since there's now enough of the Kindred in Crystal Springs to warrant it, and approaches the surviving werewolves with an ultimatum of sorts. "We watched you fight and die for your beliefs, and we see you now, bloodied and shattered upon the rocks of adversity. We shall not strike a worthy foe while he lies on his back. Remember this." #* The Tremere in particular was less than thrilled by this and advocated simply wiping the remaining garou out. Aaron's strict code of honor and the Gangrel's snarling convinced him to shut up. # Continues his duties as Prince and as upper-tier liaison to the garou. = Personality = Aaron (or Lord Godwin as he tends to be formally known among the local Kindred) takes a rather fatherly attitude towards those that live in Crystal Springs. He looks after them, sees to their needs and wants, and disciplines them if they misbehave, all out of a sense of duty. After all, the young must be taught, and far better for it to be by his hand than at the claws and fangs of their true adversaries. As such, he tends to be friendly, though distant, but never cold (unless you've done something to bring his ire, then Caine help you, the Ventrue could probably flense a man to the bone with mere words). = Sheet = Attributes: : Physical: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3 : Social: Charisma 4, Manipulation 5, Appearance 4 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 Abilities: : Talents: Alertness 2, Athletics 1, Brawl 1, Dodge 1, Empathy 2, Expression 2, Intimidation 2, Leadership 3, Streetwise 1, Subterfuge 3 : Skills: Animal Ken 1, Drive 2, Etiquette 3, Firearms 1, Melee 2, Performance 2, Security 2, Stealth 2, Survival 1 : Knowledges: Academics 2, Computer 1, Finance 4, Investigation 2, Law 2, Linguistics 3, Occult 1, Politics 3, Science 2 Advantages: : Disciplines: Dominate 2, Fortitude 3, Presence 5, Celerity 1 : Backgrounds: Elder Generation 3, Resources 5, Status 5, Influence 2, Age 1, Contacts 5, Retainers 5 : Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 : Humanity: 5 : Willpower: 8 : Blood Pool: 20 (4 per turn) Merits: Code of Honor (2 pt), Natural Leader (1 pt) Flaws: Deep Sleeper (1 pt), Enemy (2 pt) Code of Honor Aaron was raised as a gentleman long before he was ever Embraced into the Ventrue. He was taught the niceties of the polite duel, the rules of combat, and what at the time was considered "proper" behavior. This training is hard to shake off, even if he wanted to. As such, Aaron will not strike another while their back is turned, tends to openly challenge those that deserve it, and will kindly wait for you to get to your feet and take your glasses off before decking you. The flipside of this is that if an opponent betrays that understanding of honor, say by striking from behind or taking unfair advantage of another, Aaron has no qualms about teaching them their place for their transgression. Enemy He did a bad thing to another man. That man doesn't like him. (The Tremere from the Hope Drinker War? Earlier?) Category:Vampires Category:Current PCs Category:Ventrue